bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Siblings trouble
Catie was writing well Barbara was in closed ball form. "Finally."Catie thought to herself "Barbara was training all week,with the bakugan battle brawlers."Catie said to herself (Flashback) "First,she gave Radizen an pound in the head,an knuckle sandwich to Jaakor,and when things couldn't get worse...Beating up Drago."Catie said (Back to normal) "Well,at least anything can get worse"Catie thought "Hello."said An boy with brown hair holding an doll. "Jack give it back!"said an girl with brown hair. "Never,Sally."said Jack "Oh brother." said Catie Later outside at Bakugan HQ Sally and Jake was hitting each other. "Serciosy!?If you do that again,i will kill you!" Said Catie Both of them stopped. 'Dang catie!' Said a boy with black "Hi,Ben." said Catie "Do you somewhere else to be?" Catie continued "Well,i'm running away from Celia,but i heard you yelling and-" said Ben "Wait Celia?What did you say to her now?" Said Catie "None of your buniess!" said "Catie?" Said Shun "Oh,Hey Shun." said Catie Then suddeny a green bakugaan hitted Ben in the back of his head. "Celia?" said Catie "Catie.Nice to see you." Said Celia picking up ben by his shirt. "If you excuse me,i gotta clobber somebody." Celia said "HELP ME!" Said Ben Shun,this is Sally and Jack. said Catie "Nice to see you.'' said Shun'' "Thanks!" Said Sally "Catie Said we're going to get them Bakugan's" said Barbara "Well, you should look in the park.'' said Shun'' Thanks" said Catie Meanwhile at the park Sally was looking at the tree's along with cat. "Oh,Naa-san.Don't you love the way tree's look." said Sally Yes." said a haos bakugan "Who are you?'' said Sally'' I am code Eva. she said "Nice to meet you Eva.''" Said Sally' "As same,Sally." said Eva "Jack,i found a bakugan." said Sally "Whatever." said Jack then he saw pyrus bakugan that looks like a bat and walked over "Hey cutie,what are you doing in this park?" It said then Eva slapped him. "I know who you are.Your Spatterix of the Nonet bakugan." Eva said "You got that right." said a darkus bakugan from behind "Who are they?" said Sally "...The nonet bakugan." said Eva "Wait.Are there the ones who acttack Bakugan land awhile back." said Jack "You got that right!" said the bakugan with the seprated eyes. Spatterix looked concerned. "Should you really hurt her?" said Spatterix "Don't worry,we won't hurt her much." said The subterra bakugan as he acttaked but a axe blocked it. "Get ready suckers!" said Barbara Eva and the ventus bakugan looked in interest as she fighted the one's who dared fighted. "Who she,Sally?" Asked Eva "My sister's bakugan,Barbara." said Sally Eva then noticed the ventus bakugan looing as well. "Sally,wait right here." she told them As she walked over to the ventus bakugan The subterra bakugan was about to hit her by mistake,but blocked him using a sheild. "I know what your thinking." said Eva "Your thinking of where she came from." Eva continued "...Exactly.But my brother's..." he said then she therw a bolt at the nonet's shocking them without barbara "What the heck was that For!?I was about to win!" shouted Barbara "Do i know you from somewhere?" said Eva "Wha?" said Barbara "I mean where did you came from." said Barbara "Duh,New Vestoria!" said Barbara "Uh-huh..." said Eva "Why?" said Barbara "It's just that you to be an very important bakugan..." said Worton "You asked you?" said Barbara in a Angry tone. Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Episodes Category:Bakukid123456 Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Bakugan Stories